Childhood Sweetheart
by Angel-Tracy
Summary: John and Holly, Holly and John...The Year 8 and the year 9...United in a grief so young for John and so old for Holly. But their feelings are stronger... But then they lose each other, the day the Tracys move to their new island...
1. Valentines Day

Disclaimer: However dreams I may have, it probably will never be reality that I own Thunderbirds.

This is my first proper fan fiction….

* * *

**Childhood Sweetheart**

**Chapter 1 – Valentines Day**

**

* * *

**

**14th February 2010**

Holly sat quietly at her desk in room 17, her form room. It was the 14th of February and she was nervously trimming the shape of sweet pink heart. Writing the name inside she trembled and looked out the window, towards the boys school……

John Tracy

Be My Valentine

Love ?

She closed the heart and put it in a plastic file for safe keeping, she wasn't going to give it to him…she was too nervous. But John had seen her, and smiled, and she thought maybe….just maybe….he would send one as well.

In the boys school John sat in his desk in room 23, his form room. It was the 14th of February and he was nervously tying the red bow on a small box of chocolates. It was the first time in month he hadn't associated his feelings with his late mother. He wrote the name inside the label….

Holly Hazel

Be My Valentine

Love ?

He crossed the room and looked out the window. He swore he saw a fair face with thick brunette hair looking back at him, and he smiled. A lovely smile came back to him…..and they left the window at the same time.

Holly walked nervously down the corridor. She saw a girl in her class with a bright pink box, collecting Valentines for the boy's school. Holly approached her, too nervous to actually give her card to John personally.

"Hi Christina". She said simply.

"Hi Holly!" The girl looked at the card clutched in Holly's hands. "Your sending a valentine! You! 'Holly Hazel' sending a valentine!! Who is it Holly?! He must be pretty important for you to send him something…..you've never fancied anyone before!

Holly looked nervously up at the Christina "You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked hopefully. She was about to tell her friend reluctantly when she looked out the window….and saw John Tracy walking nervously across the courtyard. "I'm sorry…I have to go" Holly rushed down the stairs and walked slowly out of the door looking at the floor and pushing her hair back nervously.

John walked up to the year 8 girl and looked down at the parcel in his hands. They lifted their heads in unison and their gaze met. Both gasped as they felt a feeling rush over them. John reached for her free hand and passed her the small box of chocolates. She smiled and gave him the beautifully crafted card. Both opened their cards at the same time, and smiled as a photo of the other fell out. Holly held the box of chocolates tightly and looked at him thankfully and smiled. The feeling inside them both grew. John smiled back and touched her hand. The bell went for afternoon lessons…."I'll see you around Holly" he smiled softly and walked back to his building. She did the same, still looking over her card and smiling weakly…..'Meet me at the Kingsley Restaurant…..7pm, love John Tracy'

And from the window far above Holly, Christina looked down and grinned as the year 9 boy re-entered his building.

* * *

So…what do you think…….I've got a lot more to come trust me :D

Please Review!


	2. Confronting Emotions

Disclaimer: Since my first chapter I have not bought, stolen, or won at auction any ownership of Thunderbirds.

Childhood Sweetheart 

**Chapter 2 – Confronting Emotions**

Holly arrived slightly early for her favourite lesson, Science. She waited outside the lab for her teacher and friends, still gazing at the card and photo.

"Holly? You're here early!" her teacher said as she rounded the corner and unlocked the door to Lab 6. Holly looked up slowly from her card and replied shakily.

"yes...um…sorry Mrs Bowen…I was just day dreaming….sorry" Holly shook her head and put the card in her front pocket of her blazer, but before she could put it out of sight Mrs Bowen caught a glimpse of the photo of the boy and as she pushed open the door she smiled to herself.

Through science Holly tried to be her usual self, answering difficult questions and hearing the muttering of the rest of the class. She sighed, it wasn't her fault she knew the answers! After all, she was going to a private school. She thought to her self….

'I'm here because I got a Scholarship….otherwise…the guardians at the orphanage wouldn't let me come….it was too expensive.'

She looked down at her textbook, pretending to be reading but she blushed.

'I'm surrounded by happy, rich kids. They don't understand. They have a family.'

Tears came to her eyes. She had lost her parents when she was a toddler. Her father had died in the army. And her mother, an extremely clever scientist who unfortuanately never had much luck, never got over it…..she took an overdose, leaving everything she had, a few items of jewellery and one thousand pounds to the orphanage who would take care of her daughter…Holly.

Then Holly thought of John. They were complete opposites. His father was a billionaire, but that's not why he envied him slightly, he had a loving family. Possibly the best family someone could wish for….yet he also had lost his mother…she had died less than a month ago and her family were only just starting to heal. She quickly shook herself and got rid of all those feelings of envy, for she had a different feeling also….one she couldn't yet explain. She had guesses though, and the one she had settled on was the one she had never felt before…..Love.

A voice came from far away…."Holly?" she looked up slowly completely aware of the tears on her face and the whole class staring at her. If she had a weakness, she knew it was her inability to hide her emotions. "Holly?" her teacher repeated. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes…I'll be fine….thank you Mrs Bowen." She wasn't fooling her teacher….being her favourite teacher wasn't just favouritism. Mrs Bowen knew her like the pack of her hand. .She also knew that February 14th was Valentines Day….and also…the anniversary of her mother's death.

"Its ok Holly, step outside for a while. I'll set some work and then come to talk to you for a second.

Holly walked slowly outside of the lab, tears still trickling down her pale face, and sat down on the bench. Her memory slowly remembering the events of 11 years ago….

_Sophie Hazel put the finishing touches to her letter and reached over to place her purse with it. She tucked her chemists coat over the chair and reached for the top cupboard in her little shop at the front of their small house. She selected a small bottle of pills and sighed as she looked back at her young daughter. She called to her to stay there until the nanny came, then she closed the door. She walked to the front of the shop and opened to entrance, taking a few breaths. She put the 'closed' sign over the door and walked towards the church._

_Clutching nothing but her little case of pills she entered the graveyard. In the corner she saw the little plague on the ground._

_Simon Graham Hazel_

_Adoring Husband and Father_

_Missing In the Field July 13th 1999_

'_Your Memory Lives on…Forever and For Always'_

_Sophie sobbed over her late husband's grave and the young 28 year old poured 8 pills into her hand…..and swallowed them simultaneously. Then nervously she hid herself in the bushes at the end of the graveyard…._

"Holly?" Mrs Bowen came out of the silent classroom and sat beside her, her arm around her shoulders. "Its ok….we are all here for you…" Holly turned to her teacher and embraced her, like a mother and child and sobbed silently into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Miss….just….sometimes I find being around so many lucky kids i-intimidating" she broke away and wiped her tears.

"Don't worry Holly; I understand….I lost my husband 4 years back now." Her teacher looked down at her lap and held Holly's hands. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, please forgive me….but maybe its time for you to move on, and I know you've already started." She smiled knowingly at Holly. "You're a lovely girl Holly, clever, kind and mature. And there is someone you know who appreciates that…doesn't he. She stood up and opened the door to the lab for Holly and Holly stepped in, smiling and thanking her teacher. Her teacher stepped in after her, smiling. "It's a pleasure dear."

There we go! Second chapter….I know we haven't really had much about Thunderbirds in that chapter…but…I'm getting there….in the next 1 or two chapters something majors going to happen! No give aways here…..


	3. 7pm

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Thunderbirds**

I dont go into too much detail over the romance part...

* * *

**Childhood Sweetheart**

**Chapter 3 – 7pm**

**

* * *

**

**5:00 that same day**

"No thanks Mrs Hutching! I'm going out for dinner tonight!" The guardian at the orphanage frowned. Since when did Holly go out for dinner? Well, it must be someone's party or something.

"…ok Holly dear, just come home before ten, will you need a lift?" she wasn't worried about Holly, she was a careful girl.

"I will do, and no thanks Miss! I've got a lift arranged don't worry!" Holly smiled; this was going to be the best outing of her life, hopefully.

Holly was in her bedroom, she didn't have many posh cloths, but she had something that she thought she would look pretty in. She sighed. "The Kingsley Restaurant" that must have been the most amazing restaurant in the whole of town! She sighed again and reached for her bedside table in her near empty bedroom. In her draw there were two items, the box of chocolates from John and a small black velvet box. She opened the box with trembling hands. Inside was her mother's last treasure, a silver necklace and…and….she nearly cried, her engagement and wedding rings.

_Sophie Hazel was found at 9:42 in the morning of the 15th of February 2000. She wasn't dead but, the doctors said, she was in an incurable coma. The toddler and her nanny were not present. The scene was a buzz. The will had been found, she was a clever girl Sophie. She knew the dose wouldn't kill her straight away. She had said if she did survive….and lived in a coma…..she wanted the life support turned off on the morning of the 14th February….Valentines Day._

Holly placed the necklace round her neck and clipped it together. She left the rings respectively in their case. She looked in the mirror. A young 12 year old looked back at her self, the straight, thick, long chestnut hair flowed down her back. A white sequined top and a just-above-the-knee black skirt. She never wanted to give anyone the impression she was a slut. She wore skin colour tights and white shoes. She put on a coat and stepped out the orphanage door, and onto the street.

Holly looked at her watch, 10 minutes to 7. She shivered nervously as she waited in the lounge area of the Kingsley Restaurant.

At 5 minutes to 7 John Tracy stepped through the door. Holly looked nervously at her hands. John looked at her and smiled nervously. He checked in and came to sit by her. She felt the warm weight as the sofa sagged slightly as he sat down beside her. He took her hands and she turned to face him. And their gaze met….his bright blue eyes resting on her deep green eyes. He gathered himself.

"Hi Holly"

"Hi John" they both smiled.

"So…want to come in?" she smiled and held his hand delicately. He walked self-consciously in his white shirt and sleek black trousers. The waiter ushered them to a beautifully decorated table, complete with fresh flowers and romantic music

John passed he a menu, his hand touching hers softly on interaction. "So….what would you like to order….?"

* * *

Sorry about that, never been very romantic :D 


	4. Meet The Family

Disclaimer: I still don't own Thunderbirds….

**Kate K - **well...year 8 (holly) is 12/13 and year 9 (john) is 13/14...i put the age gap in for an idea...they both seem like really quiet people so...you never know...could be real love...

* * *

**Childhood Sweetheart**

**Chapter 4 – Meet the Family**

* * *

It was 3 weeks and several dates after Valentines Day. John and Holly were getting to know each other really well. Both seemed to be coming out of the quiet shells they had created when the other was around and their love for each other was growing….they didn't know how they knew it was love….it just felt that way.

It was after school one day and they were sitting in a sweet little café in the local shopping mall. John and Holly both had hot chocolates and were simply talking….but under the table her hand was held fondly by the boy. Both smiled at the other and continued their conversation….

Behind the smart potted bushes that separated the marble walkway in two there were small heads. They were talking anxiously.

"How long do you think till Dad finds us?" said the younger of the two, a boy with a cheeky smile of about 10 years of age. The elder boy, a chestnut headed boy of 14 or 15, sighed at his younger brother.

"How on earth did you manage to drag me into doing this Gordo!" groaned Virgil Tracy. "Dads going to be so angry!" He fell silent; Gordon Tracy had lifted his head and had looked around the half-deserted shopping centre. His head was looking, transfixed, over at a small café at the other end. Virgil looked up, and saw his younger brother with a pretty girl about his own age. They were drinking hot chocolate, talking, laughing and….Virgil looked dumbfounded….holding hands! His brother, 13 years old, looked like he was in love! Virgil tried not to laugh; his other brother had already cracked up beside him. Instead he got up and stared.

John smiled at Holly's last remark, but suddenly felt his neck prickle. Was somebody watching him? He looked around, and saw Virgil staring back at him. John looked puzzled. Virgil grinned and dragged Gordon over to the café. "What are you doing here?" both of them said at the same time.

….

"Virgil! Gordon!" A shout was heard from the upper mall, followed by angry footsteps to the lower area. Jeff Tracy stood towering over his two sons, behind him a brown haired teenager was holding the hand of a small blond boy, and wearing a very disproving look just like his father. "What do you think you were doing, running off like that!"

John tightened his grip on Holly's hand; she had gone back to being her usual reclusive self and looked quite scared and confused at what was going on in front of her.

Jeff Tracy looked past his naughty sons to see another. "John? What are you doing here?" he caught sight of Holly and hesitated before smiling. He turned his attention to Holly, "Hello young lady, you must be Holly, Johns mentioned you. Holly blushed and looked at him nervously. She also hesitated.

"Um…Hello Mr. Tracy…pleased to meet you. She looked at John nervously before turning back to Jeff slowly and smiling.

Jeff grinned in return; she seemed like a very nice girl. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you two. I'll see you later John." Holly and John both blushed and looked at each other. "And you two are coming with me!" He pulled Virgil and Gordon away from them, they were arguing and starting to attract the attention of the other shoppers. And as they rounded the corner, the mall went back to normal….and slowly John and Holly re-started their conversation.

* * *

:D Thanks for all my lovely reviews! Dances

Next chapter I've got a surprise for you. And it'll be in song-fic format for extra effect…….read on!


	5. Leaving For Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own thunderbirds, they belong to Gerry Anderson. And I do not own 'Forever and for Always' it belongs to Shania Twain.

**DracsBac and AllieTracy** – Cheers dudes! Luv yah :)

**scarletWALES** – yeah…I'm English…sorry about that…

**Tikatu** – thanks for the advice :D . maybe I'll have to change that later…

**Childhood Sweetheart**

**Chapter 5 – Leaving For Paradise (in song fiction mode for effect)**

John and Holly were walking down the posh road where John lived. He was being unusually quiet and fidgety. He was hiding his face, if Holly had seen it…it would have been covered in tears. They arrived at his house and John found Holly's hand. She gasped, however many times she saw his house it still looked amazing compared to the orphanage were she lived…

John heard the sound of a small plane and a shout.

"John? Your late! I said we would leave earlier than this!"

John raised his head and looked at Holly, she felt helpless as she looked at it…red and wet. His voice broke and shook as he confronted her.

'_In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms'  
_

"I'm so sorry Holly….i know its short notice I…I didn't want to believe it was happening…" She was confused and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Its ok Johnny…" she used his pet name and he smiled tearfully.

"I never wanted you to find out like this…"

_  
And there ain't no way-  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way-  
and there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day..._

"I'm sorry…" he hugged her tightly. "…My family are moving….after…after my mother died, we thought it was for the best" he didn't mention his father's plans for 'International Rescue'.

And as he uttered those words…her heart broke. She whispered hesitantly "to where?...will-will I ever see you again?" and she cried.__

'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face—always

"I'm truly sorry…its an island" He gulped as he heard another shout.

She sighed shakily and pulled away from the hug. He kept his arms around her though.

And they kissed…__

In your heart-I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart

The shout again, getting impatient.

They drew away from each other and he wiped her eyes. "Never forget me John…please" she whimpered softly as she hugged him again.

"I could never forget you my darling…and I swear on us…I will find you again…"__

And there ain't no way-  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way-  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

"_I love you, forever…"_

"_I love you too…for longer than eternity"_

"_You had better go..." She took a step away from him and smiled tearfully._

He walked backwards away from her….and blew her several kisses. He ran away.

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face—always_

Several minites later, a small plane took off. And a girl, standing in front of a big house with a 'For Sale' sign on it sighed and put her hands over her heart. Her skirt flowed in the wind. She whispered to the air… "Always, and Forever" before turning…and walking out of the gates.__

** I'll never see that day...**

So…what did you think? cries

_  
_there is a sequel…set several years later…. Coming soon.


End file.
